Custom:LEGOBennyBrick3's Customs
User:LEGOBennyBrick3 is a contributor to Brickipedia who has made many customs, with many more to come. Video Games This includes every video game that would be made in this "alternate universe". If the link has "Custom:" then that means I made the game myself. Some LEGO games are intentionally excluded. 2005 * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game 2006 * BIONICLE Heroes * Custom:LEGO Star Wars: The Original Trilogy 2007 * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga 2008 * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures 2009 * 4850307 LEGO Battles * LEGO Rock Band * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues 2010 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 2011 * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * 2856252 LEGO Battles: Ninjago * LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 2012 * Custom:LEGO Harry Potter Free Roam * Custom:LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One: Avengers Assemble * Custom:LEGO The Dark Knight * LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game 2013 * Custom:LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * LEGO City Undercover * Custom:LEGO The Lone Ranger Video Game 2014 * The LEGO Movie Videogame * Custom:LEGO DC Universe Comics * LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game * Custom:LEGO Marvel Superheroes Free Roam 2015 * Custom:LEGO The Hobbit 2: The Battle of Five Armies * LEGO Jurassic World * Custom:LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two: A New Age Begins * Custom:LEGO Star Wars Free Roam * LEGO Dimensions * Custom:LEGO Back to the Future Trilogy 2016 * Custom:LEGO City Free Roam * Custom:LEGO Dawn of Justice * Custom:LEGO Marvel Comics * Custom:LEGO Star Wars Episodes I-VII * Custom:LEGO Dimensions 2: The Ultimate Mashup (Remade) * Custom:LEGO Inspiration Comics 2017 * Custom:LEGO X-Men * Custom:LEGO Ghostbusters * Custom:LEGO DC Comics Superheroes Free Roam 2018 * Custom:LEGO Dinosaur Free Roam * Custom:LEGO Marvel Comics 2: Age of New Heroes * Custom:LEGO DC Universe Comics 2: Justice and Beyond 2019 * Custom:LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Three: The Infinity Stones 2066 * Custom:LEGO Dimensions Year 50 Other Non-Canon Games I made these games but they wouldn't be released with the other games because of repeated content. * Custom:LEGO Dimensions 2: The Ultimate Mashup * Custom:LEGO Guardians of the Galaxy * Custom:LEGO Captain America Cancelled Games * Custom:LEGO DC Cinematic Universe & The Dark Knight Trilogy * Custom:LEGO Jaws * Custom:LEGO Ninjago Free Roam * Custom:LEGO Dimensions 2: The Ultimate Mashup (The very first one with Santa and the Jester) * Custom:LEGO Sports Themes Custom Themes * Custom:Inspiration Comics Used Themes * Marvel * DC Comics (theme) * Star Wars * LEGO Dimensions * Ninjago * The Hobbit * City * Harry Potter (Theme) * The Lone Ranger (Theme) * Jurassic World * Dino * Dino Island * Back to the Future * Ghostbusters Minifigures Marvel * Custom:Hope Summers * Custom:Adam Warlock (LMC2) Inspiration Comics * Custom:Alexa Von * Custom:Dr. Von * Custom:Creature * Custom:Good Wizard (IC) * Custom:Mammal Woman * Custom:That Guy * Custom:Evil Investor * Custom:Head Hunter * Custom:Mr. Military * Custom:Charger * Custom:Meat Guy * Custom:President * Custom:Dark Wizard * Custom:Alion * Custom:The Shooter * Custom:Mr. Acrobat * Custom:Mother Nature * Custom:Lord Nature * Custom:Blubby * Custom:Frostbite * Custom:Dark Henchman Recent Updates * A new poll has been created. Check it out farther below. * Custom:LEGO Marvel Comics 2: Age of New Heroes has been improved upon with over 300 characters, new DLC packs and levels, and more. * Custom:LEGO Dimensions 2: The Ultimate Mashup (Remade) is the newest custom. * Custom:LEGO Star Wars Free Roam now has characters with listed abilities (but not every character yet). * Custom:LEGO Ghostbusters has new content. Coming Soon * Custom:LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu has more levels coming soon. * The next update for Custom:LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Three: The Infinity Stones will be Doctor Strange. * Custom:LEGO X-Men will have a lot more content. * Characters with listed abilities and weapons will be added to both Custom:LEGO Star Wars Free Roam and Custom:LEGO Star Wars Episodes I-VII. * Custom:LEGO Ghostbusters has many more characters to come. * Upcoming video games include: ** LEGO The Dark Knight Trilogy - Covers Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, and The Dark Knight Rises. ** LEGO Dimensions 3 - The continuation of LEGO Dimensions 2. * Video Games in the far future include: ** LEGO DC Extended Universe 2 ** LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase 4 Polls Which particular custom do you want me to edit the most? LEGO Dimensions 2: The Ultimate Mashup LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu LEGO X-Men LEGO Minifigures Series 1-16 LEGO Inspiration Comics Start a New Custom Which of my customs is your favorite? LEGO Harry Potter Free Roam LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One: Avengers Assemble LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu LEGO The Lone Ranger Video Game LEGO DC Universe Comics LEGO Marvel Superheroes Free Roam LEGO Ninjago Free Roam LEGO The Hobbit 2: The Battle of Five Armies LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two: A New Age Begins LEGO Star Wars Free Roam LEGO Back to the Future Trilogy LEGO City Free Roam LEGO Star Wars IV: The Saga Expands LEGO DC Comics: The Videogame LEGO Marvel Comics LEGO Inspiration Comics LEGO Dimensions 2:The Ultimate Mashup LEGO DC Comics Superheroes Free Roam LEGO Dinosaur Free Roam LEGO DC Universe Comics 2: Adventure Through Time LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Three: The Infinity Stones Customs In Need of Help These are customs that need a lot of stuff added, and I just don't happen to have enough time for. If you'd like to help, please leave me a message and get my permission first. * Custom:LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu - Levels need to be added. * Custom:LEGO X-Men - Characters need to be added. Gallery The_search_for_harry_potter_kindlephoto-80149233.jpg|Custom:LEGO Harry Potter Free Roam 384_kindlephoto-17557472.jpg|Custom:LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One: Avengers Assemble KX_Sign.jpg|Custom:LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu 485_kindlephoto-218718160.jpg|Custom:LEGO The Lone Ranger Video Game Latest-20_kindlephoto-59952525.jpg|Custom:LEGO DC Universe Comics Latest-50_kindlephoto-80922235.jpg|Custom:LEGO Marvel Superheroes Free Roam Screen_Shot_2012-09-26_at_7.46.19_PM_kindlephoto-481694049.jpg|Custom:LEGO Ninjago Free Roam Latest-24_kindlephoto-117589118.jpg|Custom:LEGO The Hobbit 2: The Battle of Five Armies 324_kindlephoto-28579830.jpg|Custom:LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two: A New Age Begins Latest-37_kindlephoto-81131010.jpg|Custom:LEGO Star Wars Free Roam BTTFLogo_kindlephoto-183731819.jpg|Custom:LEGO Back to the Future Trilogy LEGO-City-logo_kindlephoto-69400610.jpg|Custom:LEGO City Free Roam CZq-O36UsAAru5o_kindlephoto-72495942.jpg|Custom:LEGO Dawn of Justice Latest-14_kindlephoto-68149644.jpg|Custom:LEGO Marvel Comics LEGO_Star_Wars_Blue_Logo_kindlephoto-97452757.jpg|Custom:LEGO Star Wars Episodes I-VII Marvel-heroes_kindlephoto-309835663.jpg|Custom:LEGO Inspiration Comics 640-13_kindlephoto-81296887.jpg|Custom:LEGO Dimensions 2:The Ultimate Mashup Xmen_kindlephoto-255517242.jpg|Custom:LEGO X-Men 23859649673_3aa86f31f5_kindlephoto-219507239.jpg|Custom:LEGO Ghostbusters 021215A_FM_TRU_DC_kindlephoto-88622179.jpg|Custom:LEGO DC Comics Superheroes Free Roam 640-54_kindlephoto-177286495.jpg|Custom:LEGO Dinosaur Free Roam Tonight's_Starting_Lineup_kindlephoto-50658780.jpg|Custom:LEGO Marvel Comics 2: Age of New Heroes LEGOJusticeLeagueCosmicClashNYCC_kindlephoto-205299726.jpg|Custom:LEGO DC Universe Comics 2: Justice and Beyond BuTO2CKIcAAiELT_kindlephoto-115972364.jpg|Custom:LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Three: The Infinity Stones (Pre-Cover) Category:Custom themes Category:Customs